Amour empoisoné
by Keikoda
Summary: Kid à été empoisonné par une arme démoniaque, néanmoins, le poison en lui fonctionne comme des cycles, il oublie tous ce qui c'est passé une fois qu'il revient à la normal. Maka est la seule à le savoir...comment va-t-elle réagir ! **Kid x Maka x Soul **Sorry, this fanfiction is french


**V**ite. Plus vite. Elle allait être en retard. L'air fouettait son visage, et ses cheveux blonds attachés par deux couettes volaient derrière elle, emportés par la vitesse. Elle sauta par-dessus la barrière qui lui bloquait le passage et accéléra, malgré sa respiration haletante, ses jambes devenaient de plus en plus lourdes mais en imaginant la honte dont elle serait victime si elle arrivait en retard, elle s'empêcha de se reposer. Que lui dirait Soul ? Son premier rendez-vous organisé et préparé par Soul ruiné par sa propre passion, les livres elle s'était oublié à la bibliothèque et n'avait pas vu l'heure passer, une erreur de compréhension. Elle inspecta sa montre sans s'arrêter et remarqua que quelques minutes de son rendez-vous s'étaient écoulées sans elle, elle n'est pas habitué à arriver en retard que dis-je, elle n'est jamais arrivé en retard ! Elle dût ralentir en passant entre deux bâtiments dont l'espace était étroit. La sueur ruisselait dans son dos mélangé à la pluie et ses joues lui brûlaient vivement. Elle eut une pensée pour la douche du matin et soupira. Elle espérait ne pas s'être trompée comme précédemment. A l'intersection d'une rue, elle aperçut une silhouette qui lui était étrangement familière, étrange alors que la ville entière de Shibusen devrait dormir, sa curiosité la poussa à avancer de quelques pas, les sourcils froncés le jeune garçon de son âge surement la quinzaine debout au milieu de nulle part ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, il était comme cloué au sol.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus, elle imagina alors un Soul à vouloir la surprendre pour lui faire peur, il sait très bien par où elle passe lorsqu'elle sortait de la bibliothèque, et puis qui voudrait sortir à une heure pareille ?

« Soul ? Elle s'approcha un peu plus »

L'éclair fit son apparition suivit d'un orage, elle sursauta mais sait désormais qui est devant elle, ses yeux s'arrondissaient à la vue de la personne qu'elle vit, ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait se trouver là à une heure pareille.

« Kid-kun ? Appelât-elle »

Le garçon se retourna de trois quart, ses cheveux ébènes aplatit par la pluie, ses habituels vêtements noir et blanc totalement symétriques, rien d'anormales, si ce n'était que son regard était vide, Maka n'en n'était pas encore sure mais elle continuait d'avancer vers son ami qui ne se situait plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle.

« Kid-kun ? Répétât-elle, elle inclina légèrement sa tête vers la droite »

Rien que le fait qu'il n'était pas accompagné par Liz et Patty l'inquiétait.

« Maka. Sa voix était sèche et il se retourna complètement vers la blonde

-Kid-kun, tu vas bien ? Pourquoi t'es pas chez toi ? Elle le bombarda de questions alors qu'elle connait déjà la réponse.

-Maka…répète-il, sa voix était toujours aussi neutre. Je vais bien. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule droite, aucunes émotions sur son visage, ses pupilles jaunes fixaient l'horizon sans savoir où exactement, c'est comme s'il était…possédé.

« Kid-kun, serais-tu emparé par la folie ? Pour lui, cette question n'avait aucun sens. Pour elle, rien que de voir l'expression de son visage expliquait tous »

Il finit par incliner ses yeux vers Maka, il retira sa main d'un geste calme mais ne lâcha pas son poignet au contraire il le serra, la manieuse de faux était désormais sure de ce qu'elle pensait. Elle essaya de se débattre, de retirer son bras mais visiblement, il la serrait beaucoup trop fort.

« Pourquoi penses-tu ça ? Demande-t-il en suivant du regard son bras qu'elle était en train d'agiter dans tous les sens d'un air las »

Elle ne répondit pas, pour elle le plus important était d'éloigner le plus vite possible ce Kid, elle paniquait, elle n'avait jamais vu le fils de Shinigami agir ainsi.

A force de se débattre jusqu'à même essayer de repousser de son autre bras le Meister, elle feinta et réussit à briser l'emprise de ce mystérieux Kid, elle cria victoire trop vite, il fronça les sourcils et immédiatement attrapa les avant-bras de la blonde, tout ça avec le même regard, il la resserra tellement fort qu'elle poussa un gémissement de douleur. Mais qui est cet étrange Kid ?

« Kid-kun…lâche-moi. Mais c'était comme s'il n'avait rien entendu »

Il continua alors de la tenir fermement entre ses mains, les questions fusaient dans sa tête, elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne réalisait pas et ne se souvenait pas encore ce qui lui était arrivé. Soudainement, il se laissa tomber petit à petit dans les bras de Maka, relâcha son emprise elle avait pu voir dans le doré de ses yeux avant qu'il ne dépose le plus calmement possible sa tête sur son épaule que son regard était redevenu comme celui qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir, ses paupières étaient lourdes, il s'endormit dans les bras de la blonde, en murmurant son prénom d'une voix à peine audible.

« Kid-kun ? Appelât-elle, elle était toujours aussi surprise et croyait qu'il était tombé dans les pommes »

Mais le petit bruit, moitié ronflement, moitié sifflement la rassura, elle en était sure : Il dormait. Elle veut néanmoins sous le col de sa veste noir aux bandes blanches, qu'une marque ressemblant en tous point à une morsure était sur sa nuque, ce n'était qu'un détail pour la manieuse de faux qui voyait plutôt une tâche de naissance à la place d'autres choses, et puis pour elle le plus important était de ramener Kid dans un lieux sur.

La Meister se trouvait donc là, dans la rue, le fils de Shinigami endormit sur son épaule, la pluie n'avait pas cessé et ne s'arrêtera surement pas avant le lendemain, il faisait froid pour un jour de printemps. Elle voulut évidement le ramener chez lui mais elle était à deux pas de chez elle, pourquoi faire compliqué quand on peut faire simple ? Et puis, courir sous des filets d'eau avec sur le dos quelqu'un de surement plus lourd que soit, c'est pas gagné.

Mais c'est donc sur ses frêles épaules qu'elle portait le fils de Shinigami actuellement aux pays des rêves, la bouche entrouverte, son petit ronflement accompagnant Maka jusqu'au bâtiment où elle réside avec Soul, elle monta rapidement les escaliers pour arriver au palier de sa porte, elle se mit à chercher d'une main dans ses poches la clef, elle finit par la sortir. Au moment où elle introduit la clef dans la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit toute seule, comme par magie.

Ca faisait des heures qu'il attendait…comment est-ce qu'on peut être en retard de presque une demi-heure d'un rendez-vous, surtout quand on veut parler de quelque chose de super important ! Mais voila, c'est Maka Albarn, la fille qui se fait désiré même pour de la bouffe…

Soul soupira pour la énième fois, il l'attendait assit sur la chaise de la table à manger, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils vivent ensemble, il avait organisé une soirée spécialement pour eux deux, il avait lui-même cuisiné, chose qu'il ne fait jamais, au menu ce soir : Pour l'entrée, une salade de riz accompagné de légumes et une sauce faite maison, pour le plat principal des pommes de terre fourrées et du steak haché et pour finir, une petite crème brûlé…effectivement ça met l'eau à la bouche tout ça, mais - et il faut bien un « mais » à chaque fois que Soul se met à faire une tâche ménagère – Il manquait le plus important, Maka. Il commençait à s'inquiéter ce n'était pas normal que sa Meister ait prit autant de retard, il savait qu'elle a toujours la tête plongé dans un bouquin, mais il fait presque nuit l'orage gronde et la pluie ne s'est toujours pas arrêté, que peut-elle bien faire ?

L'albinos se leva alors de la chaise où son arrière s'y était scotché pendant plus d'une demi-heure et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrer, il avait cru entendre du bruit dans la serrure, pas de doute, il n'y a qu'une personne qui a les clefs. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et l'ouvrit.

« C'est à c't'heure-ci que tu rentres ? Furent les premiers mots qui lui vinrent la bouche »

Non, il n'avait pas encore réalisé que Maka portais sur son dos un certains Kid, endormit en plus. Maka s'avança de quelques pas dans l'appartement elle était essoufflé et respirait à haute voix, c'est à ce moment que l'arme comprit que ça n'allait pas.

« Y s'est passé quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce-que Kid dort sur ton dos ? Il referma la porte derrière elle »

La blonde ne lui répondit pas, pour dire la vérité, elle ne l'écoutait même pas, pour elle tous ce qui comptait c'était de savoir ce qui était arrivé au fils de Shinigami, elle le déposa sur le canapé du salon, puis tourna la tête car une certaine odeur de bonne bouffe lui chatouillait le nez, c'est là qu'elle se rappela d'un certains Soul

« C'est toi qui a tous préparé ? Dit-elle en reniflant la bonne odeur en se dirigeant vers la table tout en retirant sa longue veste noir »

-Tiens donc…elle se rappelle de moi…Ironisât-il en levant les yeux aux ciels. J'peux au moins avoir une réponse à ma question, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Le cerveau de la manieuse se figea, elle ne voulait pas lui raconter, il se serait trop inquiété et elle n'est même pas sure de ce qu'elle avance, il serait capable de le rapporter à toute l'école Shibusen, et puis peut-être que Kid n'était pas possédé par la folie, peut-être qu'il a encore fait une dépression sur ses cheveux asymétrique…Foutaise, elle le savait très bien mais elle ne trouva pas d'autres choix que de mentir, elle ne voulait pas inquiéter Soul de ce qui lui était arrivé.

« Cet abrutit c'est endormit dans le parc, je l'ai trouvé sous la pluie en train de dormir, pas d'autres choix que de le porter… Mentir n'a pas l'air d'être une de ses qualités

-Le parc ? Mais comment ça se fait, tu passes par le parc toi maintenant ? Fit Soul douteux, il savait très bien que Maka passe par les rues des commerces, surtout quand il fait nuit.

- T'aurais dus voir les flaques que y'avait dans les rues, des piscines ! Se rattrapât-elle en espérant que son arme la croit

-Mouai…Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait mais voulait passer à autre chose. Bon on mange ? »

Après ce qui lui était arrivé, manger n'était surement pas la première chose qu'elle avait envie de faire, néanmoins, la bonne odeur de pommes fourrées ne cessait de lui chatouiller les narines, elle accepta mais partit prendre une douche juste avant, elle revint dans le salon, vêtue de son pyjama et d'une serviette sur la tête, elle s'assit en face de Soul et mangea, même si pour elle la nourriture n'avait pas de gout, au contraire c'était presque amère, elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien.

De son côté Soul mangeait, dessus évidement de voir sa Meister triste car il voulait lui parler d'un sujet super important pour lui, quelque chose qu'il garde au fond de son cœur cela fait maintenant une semaine qu'il essaie de lui en parler mais soit il finit par se décourager, soit elle ne l'écoute pas ou comme ce soir n'a pas l'esprit à parler tous court.

« A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans le parc à une heure pareille ? Maka parlait pour faire semblant de ne pas s'inquiéter

-J'en sais rien moi…Surement en train d'admirer la symétrie de la ville ou de se morfondre parce qu'il a vu quelque chose de pas symétrique. Se moquât-il. Tellement qu'il a fini par s'endormir. Rit-il »

Cette petite blague eut pour effet de faire sourire la blonde, gagné, il avait réussi à lui faire retrouver le sourire en cette mystérieuse soirée.

« On le laisse squatter la nuit sur le canap' ? Demanda Soul

-A moins que tu veuilles qu'il dorme avec toi. Répondit Maka en finissant le dessert tout en se levant pour débarrasser

-Chui pas gay aux dernières nouvelles. Fit l'albinos en faisant pareil que sa Meister

-Ou avec moi ? Elle lança son air de défis

-Tous comptes faits, le canapé c'est mieux. Et ils explosèrent de rire ensemble »

Mais au fond de lui, l'arme savait que jamais quelqu'un d'autre part lui ne touchera à sa Meister, par même Death the Kid, le fils de Shinigami, Ouais, pour lui, elle lui appartient déjà, en fait, il l'aime et ce dont il voulait parler ce soir à Maka, leur relation est très spécial, c'est son arme et elle sa Meister, ils sont amis -les meilleurs du monde- mais aussi colocataire, quoi de mieux pour une Idylle ? C'est aussi pour ça que Soul en ce moment même se retient de ne pas gribouiller jusqu'à transformer en cahier de brouillon le soit disant visage « symétrique » de son ami d'un feutre indélébile pour lui avoir fait rater la plus grand opportunité depuis qu'il essaie de dire « Je t'aime putain ! » à la blonde.

Celle-ci qui venait de finir de laver la vaisselle se dirigeait tout droit vers sa chambre elle adressa un dernier mot à la faux

« Te couches pas trop tard, demain, on commence avec sport. Fit-elle remarquer un sourire aux coins des lèvres

- Ça risque pas, après avoir bouffé tout ça et t'avoir attendu le cul agrafé à la chaise j'pense qu'à une chose : dormir. Répondit-il en rejoignant sa propre chambre tout en mimant un bail. »

Qui a dit qu'il n'allait pas jouer au jeu vidéo jusqu'à épuisement total ? Ça Maka le savait et c'est la raison pour laquelle elle retira la batterie de sa console et cacha le chargeur, juste histoire de lui donner espoir le temps d'une seconde qu'il pourra s'endormir le joujou sur le visage.

« Pas cool… Soupirât-il en balançant la console sur le mur

-C'est pour ton bien. Répondit sa Meister depuis l'autre chambre, c'est que les murs sont aussi épais que des biscottes.

-Bonne nuit… Il glissa sous sa couette

-Bonne nuit. »

Dans sa chambre Maka se posait des tas de questions, tellement qu'elle finit par imaginer les scénarios les plus improbables et loufoque, elle se donna une claque intérieurement et s'ordonna à elle-même de dormir. Comme on dit la nuit porte conseil et qui sait peut-être que demain ils feront comme s'il ne s'était rien passé…Elle imaginait déjà la tête que ferait Kid en voyant qu'il est dans un appartement dont les pièces ne sont pas alignées et asymétriques, elle sourit et finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Morphée.


End file.
